


connection

by japangoblin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, Smoking, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japangoblin/pseuds/japangoblin
Summary: Парню нравилось представлять, стоя перед зеркалом после душа, что в какой-нибудь из параллельных жизней он бы мог записать свой первый альбом и выступить на самой большой сцене в Америке. Но сейчас он сидит здесь, в кофейне напротив его возможной будущей работы, с собеседования на которую он только что вернулся.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Лето в Лос-Анджелесе всегда отличалось сильной духотой. Осадков было намного меньше, асфальт нагревался настолько, что снаружи было едва возможно находиться. Особенно в пригородах почти никого не было – только бизнесмены и работники офисов выходили на улицы в течение дня, чтобы пообедать или сходить в магазин за бутылкой холодной воды. Все местные сидели в торговых центрах, магазинах или кофейнях, в которых делали незабываемый кофе со льдом. В таких заведениях всегда был вентилятор на потолке, распахнутые настежь окна и тонкие пожелтевшие занавески, плавно раздуваемые ветром из стороны в сторону, приносившим лёгкую свежесть среди душного дня. Обычно звуки проезжающих на улице машин, гул, разговоры посетителей, звон посуды смешивались со звуками старых CD дисков _pearl jam_ , _eagles_ , _the who_ или даже _the stooges_ , создавая особенную, неповторимую атмосферу Америки начала нулевых.

Фрэнк тоже работал в одном из таких кафе. После окончания школы он подал заявку на поступление в юридический университет, в который его, увы, не приняли, поэтому ему пришлось найти работу, чтобы содержать не только себя и свою мать, но и откладывать на учёбу. Ему не нравилась эта _тупая_ форма и эти _дебильные_ фартуки с _дебильными_ кепками, скрывающими его волосы. Он всегда подворачивал рукава белой форменной рубашки, так как хотел казаться всем крутым рокером, мечтой каждой девушки и поводом для зависти всех парней на районе, и уходил курить каждые полтора часа, за что его ругал хозяин заведения, давая ему подзатыльник каждый раз, когда не находил подростка за рабочим местом. Однако никто не собирался увольнять Фрэнка - кофе он делал лучше любого бариста в квартале, возможно, это просто совпадение, но после его появления за баром посетителей стало в разы больше (то ли у него действительно был талант, то ли его образ панка привлекал не только девушек).

Эта маленькая кофейня находилась на углу одной из улиц недалеко от центра. Красная вывеска с выцветшими от ярких солнечных лучей буквами почти не привлекала посетителей. Хозяин помещения практически ничего не делал для маркетинга – его дети не хотели раздавать листовки, а выручки бы точно не хватило для рекламы в журнале или на телевидении. Он заманивал гостей вкусной выпечкой своей жены. Она была русской и привезла несколько рецептов с собой. Таких кафе почти не было в городе, все узнавали о заведении друг от друга.

***

Этот понедельник не отличался от остальных. Можно сказать, что в кофейне почти никого не было – только постоянные посетители и друзья владельцев. Фрэнк, как обычно, играл в змейку на своей раскладушке, купленной на первую зарплату, иногда обмахиваясь старым выпуском _Космополитан_. По телевизору в самой середине зала шёл очередной неинтересный сериал, после которого показывали старые серии Друзей, а по радио крутили хиты семидесятых. На улице было необычно жарко, даже вентиляторы не спасали от духоты.

В полдень старая дверь открылась, впуская внутрь молодого парня и тяжёлый запах пыли и жары, в то время как звон китайского бамбукового колокольчика разнёсся по помещению, оповещая Фрэнка о посетителе. Он встал со стула и медленно закрыл телефон, поднимая глаза на парня:

— Добрый день, я готов принять Ваш заказ, – произносит он немного уставшим голосом.

— Здравствуй... – парень подошёл несколько ближе, нагнувшись на секунду, чтобы рассмотреть бейдж бариста. — Фрэнк, хм... Холодный латте с сиропом. Ореховым. И сэндвич.

Фрэнк не был таким человеком, который мог бы полюбить кого-то с первого взгляда или полюбить кого-то вообще. Где-то в глубине своей души он понимал, что парни ему нравятся так же, как и девчонки. Но чтобы полюбить кого-либо – определённо нет. Однако что-то в этом брюнете, поправляющем свои чёрные волосы, точно цепляло его. Но он просто спихнул это на его дебильную старую джинсовку и женские брюки.

— Семь баксов, — чётко произносит Фрэнк, пробивая заказ на стареньком кассовом аппарате. — Как Вас зовут?

Наверно, это был первый раз, когда парня не бесило _тупое_ правило, придуманное женой хозяина, заключавшееся в том, чтобы подписывать одноразовые стаканчики маркером. Ему теперь было действительно интересно узнать имя незнакомца. Он мог бы найти его на айсикью, наверно. Но это неважно.

— Джерард. Джерард через _е_.

Он кладёт на подставку пятидолларовую купюру и вытаскивает из заднего кармана брюк какую-то мелочь.

— Я подожду за тем столиком, — Джерард кивает в сторону места рядом с телевизором и подставкой для старых журналов. Его не столько интересует сам бариста, можно было бы сказать, что он ему абсолютно безразличен. Его больше интересовали флаеры, неаккуратно разбросанные на столе.

Среди всей этой рекламы салонов красоты, в которых могли сделать укладку за пятнадцать долларов, он разглядел помятый флаер на концерт в каком-то клубе на окраине города. Он бы, наверное, и не заметил его совсем, если бы не фотография с обратной стороны, на которой тот самый бариста, делающий ему ореховый латте и сэндвич с курицей, не стоял на краю сцены с микрофоном, обмотанным вокруг его шеи, и не кричал в него, чуть ли не падая в толпу. Джерарда самого всегда интересовало творчество. Правда, ни на гитаре, ни на ударных играть ему не было дано, так что он просто сидел дома и рисовал иллюстрации и комиксы в надежде, что его когда-нибудь заметят. Ему нравилось слушать музыку, воображая себя крутым певцом, узнаваемым во всём мире. Парню нравилось представлять, стоя перед зеркалом после душа, что в какой-нибудь из параллельных жизней он бы мог записать свой первый альбом и выступить на самой большой сцене в Америке. Но сейчас он сидит здесь, в кофейне, напротив его возможно будущей работы, с собеседования на которую он только что вернулся.

Скинув свою потрёпанную джинсовку, доставшуюся ему от старого приятеля в школе, Джерард откинулся на спинку деревянного стула, закинув одну ногу на другую, и уставился в экран маленького телевизора, по которому шла старая серия _Друзей_. Не сказать, что он был фанатом, но пульта поблизости не нашёл, тем более бариста Фрэнки забавно двигал плечами в такт заставке, так что он решил оставить всё как есть и просто побыть в относительной прохладе кофейни.

— Ваш заказ, Джерард, — устало протянул Фрэнк, ставя круглый медный поднос на столик у окна.— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Эм, да, спасибо, — парень сделал небольшой глоток, вытерев ладонью пену с губ. — Выключи эту нудятину, ради бога.

— Извините, но у нас показывает только один канал. Возьмите раскраску, — он протянул немного изрисованный листок с детскими каракулями. — Это панда. Ну, знаете, медведи в Китае. Говорят, их осталось очень мало.

— Это твоя группа, да? — Джерард протягивает сложенный пополам флаер парню. — Когда концерт? Я приду.

— Сегодня, там всё написано. Что ж, я тогда не буду мешать... До вечера,— смущённый парень отходит обратно за свою стойку, немного нелепо поправляя свои короткие волосы.

Обычно первые встречи не являются чем-то особенным. Никто уже давно не верит в истинных возлюбленных и в любовь с первого взгляда. Возможно, будь это другой день недели, они бы не встретились совсем, но сейчас один сидит за столиком, рисуя панде живот единственным не сломанным, розовым карандашом, а другой протирает столы, матеря про себя семью, которая пролила _чёртов_ сироп прямо на стол. Фрэнк, в принципе, не был уверен, что такой парень, как Джерард, придёт на концерт его группы, поэтому не придал значения услышанным словам, думая о том, как можно не любить сериал _Друзья_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я потихоньку перебираюсь на эту платформу. работу все еще можно будет найти на фикбуке, но все последующие фанфики будут здесь


	2. Chapter 2

Ближе к вечеру в кафе стали приходить парочки и компании подростков. Кто-то из них громко обсуждал всё, что произошло с ними за день, кто-то просто тихо сидел в углу, делая домашку с одноклассниками. Их оживлённое общение, глупые выкрики и смех заглушали звуки телевизора и проигрывателя, создавая непонятный набор звуков в маленьком помещении. Особенно Фрэнка бесили те, кто не только в порыве жаркого обсуждения проливал кофе на едва вымытый пол, но и специально бросались друг в друга едой, которая пачкала вдобавок ко всему и стены. Тогда он шумно вздыхал, закатывал глаза и, проговаривая мысленное _блять_ , шёл за веником с тряпкой в кладовую. Совмещение работы бариста и уборщика безумно бесило, но так хозяева платили больше, да и в кофейне не особо много места для сотрудников. Конечно, раз в неделю приходил какой-то парень, вроде бы его звали Боб, и делал генеральную уборку, но всё же протирать столы и мыть кофемашину приходилось Айеро. Парню не нравились косые взгляды его сверстников, особенно когда он замечал среди них своих знакомых и общих друзей. Такие парни и девушки вряд ли понимали, какого это – работать в таком раннем возрасте; у большинства из них не было нужды копить на учёбу или зарабатывать на новый телефон самостоятельно. Однако Фрэнк чувствовал себя независимым, ему доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что он может сам себя обеспечить карманными деньгами или купить пакет продуктов, из которых они с матерью потом могли бы приготовить вкусный ужин.

Яркие лучи тёплого приближающегося заката попадали на влажный пол и тёмные, болотного цвета растения в глиняных горшках с крупными блёстками, от которых по стенам бегали мелкие блики, добавляли уюта общей обстановке. В тонких полосках света можно было разглядеть маленькие пылинки, то лёгко взлетавшие вверх от любого дуновения ветра, то мягко опускавшиеся на деревянные полки с сиропами или дисками. Белые вывески маленького кинотеатра и неоновые надписи на магазинах стали включаться, а продавцы газет в своих киосках начинали постепенно опускать металлические двери с нелепыми граффити на них. Фрэнк отпросился с работы пораньше, чтобы успеть на трамвай. Поэтому сейчас парень отмывал маленькие блюдца и ждал сменщика, чтобы сдать ему кафе до конца рабочего дня. 

С закатом пришла и долгожданная прохлада. Яркое красно-рыжее солнце освещало городские улицы. Пальмы отбрасывали длинные тени на тротуары, а лёгкий морской бриз дул в затылок и развивал складки лёгкой рубашки, выправленной из брюк. Фрэнк, как всегда, закурил сигарету и включил плеер, ставя свои любимые песни. Один наушник был сломан, так что парень просто оставлял его за ухом. До ближайшей остановки нужно было идти несколько минут, поэтому музыка помогала скоротать время по пути к ней. Сама она находилась на одной из сторон моста, соединяющего два берега маленького городка. На старых лавочках уже начала появляться плесень и ржавчина, а пластмассовый навес был весь погнутый и выцветший. Трамваи ходили не так часто – раз в полчаса, и парню приходилось подолгу сидеть на противных лавках и залипать в свой телефон. Обычно он просто переписывался со школьными подругами или играл в _тетрис_ и _змейку_.

На удивление Фрэнка, трамвай приехал раньше обычного, ещё издалека мигая тусклыми фарами и поскрипывая на рельсах. Внутри почти никого не оказалось: только какой-то мужчина преклонного возраста и девушка с ребёнком. Фрэнк достал из кармана пару монет, кинул их водителю и прошёл в глубь салона, заняв сразу два места и уставившись в широкое окно. Жёлтый вагончик с облуплённой местами краской тронулся, немного покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Айеро смотрел на проплывающие мимо облака, заворожённо следя глазами за птицами, пролетающими высоко в небе, и солнцем, постепенно исчезающим за горизонтом. В наушниках играл альбом _sunny day real estate_ , успокаивая перед концертом и настраивая на особый лад. Чёрные кроссовки отбивали ритм по полу трамвая, а тонкие губы тихо открывались и шептали слова на припевах. Парень прокручивал прошедший день, вспоминая того странного парня из кофейни. Он не знал, почему _Джерард_ не выходил из головы. Юноше не особо понравился этот стиль одежды и чёрные крашеные волосы, которые если и расчёсывались раз в три дня, то это было успехом. Да и голос этого посетителя не был самым приятным – он отличался от других мужских голосов в его окружении. К тому же, размазанный на веках чёрный карандаш смотрелся глупо, а может и вызывающе – этого Фрэнку не дано было понять.

— Джерард, значит... — вздыхает парень, разворачивая лист с раскраской, на котором незнакомец оставил несколько глупых фраз, написанных прямым ровным почерком.

За всё то время, что Фрэнк был в пути, на улице совсем стемнело. Подъезжая к остановке, он заметил ребят из группы, решивших встретить своего друга. Парень быстро выбежал из вагона, как только открылись задние двери.

— Чувак, потрясно выглядишь! — выкрикнул один из них, здороваясь за руку и затем обнимая. — Как настрой?

— Готов как никогда, — отвечает он, здороваясь с остальными, несильно ударяя кулаком по плечу и направляясь в сторону клуба. — С аппаратурой всё в норме?

— Да, более чем. Пиво будешь?

— Спрашиваешь, — Фрэнк взял металлическую банку с давно уже тёплым пивом, прокрутил открывашку и сделал глоток после долгого шипящего звука.

У клуба уже собрались люди, ожидающие начала шоу. Их было немного – человек сорок от силы, но почти каждый из них выделялся либо особым стилем в одежде, либо ярким макияжем. Однако среди них разглядеть сегодняшнего посетителя не удалось. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, поджав губы, и мягко взмахнул ладонью в воздухе, приветствуя толпу.

Импровизированная гримёрка занимала немного места, находясь практически сразу за сценой. Там Айеро нужно было сменить мятую рубашку на футболку с надписью _misfits_ и надеть чокер, про который он не забывал пока ни на одном шоу. Гримом он не пользовался, поэтому просто сходил в туалет умыться и уложить холодной водой волосы, которые растрепались за день. Когда Фрэнк вернулся из уборной, Тим и Джон что-то репетировали, повторяя пару новых песен.

— Ты сегодня какой-то слишком загадочный, чувак, — сказал один из них, настраивая инструменты.

— Бля, да день просто тяжёлый, забей, — ответил он, беря в руки гитару и проводя пару раз медиатором по струнам. — Давайте ещё раз по-быстрому прогоним пару песен и пойдём на сцену, а то я сейчас сдохну от ожидания.

***

Послышались громкие выкрики толпы у сцены – все ждали выступления группы. Кто-то пытался протиснуться в первые ряды, толкаясь и пихаясь плечами, а кто-то просто сидел у бара. По потолку и стенам бегали яркие лучи от подсветки, частично освещавшей и колонки с микрофонами. Вдруг послышался возглас: «Pencey Prep»! Под шумные вопли и хлопки группа вышла на сцену. Фрэнк встал у самого края, объявляя о начале шоу:

— Привет, мы ребята из группы _Pencey Prep_ , и мы рады, что вы пришли сегодня. Ну что, погнали? — с этими словами Айеро ударил по струнам и закинул голову назад, начав концерт.

Парни как всегда бегали по сцене, отыгрываясь на все двести процентов. Айеро орал что-то невнятное в микрофон, чуть ли не выдирая его из колонок. Чёрные джинсы постоянно были на грани того, чтобы спасть, а футболка была почти вся мокрой. Волосы липли ко лбу, из-за чего их нужно было постоянно сдувать. Его новые татуировки ярко освещались неоновой подсветкой, выделявшей его силуэт. Толпа кричала, двигаясь в такт музыке. Многие из них были фанатами Фрэнка, мечтавшими встречаться с ним, но он оставался холоден. Никто точно не знал, сколько партнёров у него было и кто подходил бы под его типаж. Были предположения, что парню не нужны отношения и он отдавался музыке полностью. Однако никто из них не хотел понять его как личность, видя в нём только парня для своих же выгод.

Завершая концерт, фронтмен подошел ближе к краю сцены, закрепляя микрофон. Открывая очередную бутылку воды, он опёрся о стойку, тяжело дыша после двух часов бега и прыжков по сцене.

— Эм... Вы знаете, иногда мы, ну, типа, не можем забыть случайных незнакомцев... И... Блять... Последняя песня посвящается всем, кто не может выкинуть таких людей из головы.

Барабанщик ударил по тарелкам, настукивая нужный ритм песни, а гитарист поначалу сбился, опешив от неожиданной речи приятеля. Чаще всего они просто проигрывали песню и шли в гримёрку, иногда возвращаясь, чтобы дать автограф или сфоткаться. Видимо, Фрэнк не был уставшим или что-то вроде того. Тим догадывался, что он мог запасть на кого-то, но не признавать этого, как обычно с ним и случалось.

_Я хочу убежать с тобой  
Да, потому что я твой_

Пропевая эти строки, Фрэнк взмахнул головой, случайно цепляясь взглядом за дальнюю стену у бара – там стоял _Джерард_ , облокотившись об неё и ехидно улыбаясь, увидев на секунду удивлённое лицо парня. У последнего будто закончился кислород в лёгких, заставляя его сделать глубокий вдох. Он думал, что этот чувак из кофейни не придёт, что он тупо пошутил. Его же не было у входа перед началом. Неужели Айеро просто его не заметил? И почему его _вообще_ так волнует присутствие этого странного типа в клубе? От растерянности начинали трястись руки, а голос иногда не попадал в ноты. Нет, это не было клише из глупых молодёжных романов. Это был стыд за сказанные ранее слова. Потому что Фрэнк-чёртов-Айеро осознавал, что парень точно понял, о ком шла речь. Теперь это казалось каким-то цирком, из которого хотелось убежать и поскорее, запереться дома и не вылазить из-под одеяла. 

Джерарду же наоборот льстило такое внимание, хотя он и не до конца понимал, что речь идёт о нём. Он, в отличие от подростка, не был одарён вниманием. Отношения у него вечно не складывались, так что общаться с людьми, которые ему нравились, было сложно. Поэтому ему приходило надевать маску какого-то придурка или "крутого" парня. Его мечты не были грандиозными: понимающий партнёр и музыка, конечно. Этому парню всё казалось, что он потерял себя в погоне за отношениями, так что сейчас он просто хотел быть собой и не париться о том, что о нём думают другие.

После концерта Фрэнк вышел на улицу, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух. В этот раз почти никто не хотел сфотографироваться, поэтому он просто ушёл собирать аппаратуру. В складки одежды дул ветер, иногда проникая под футболку. Парень долго думал о сказанном, постоянно нервно открывая и захлопывая крышку телефона. Кроссовки шаркали по пыльному асфальту, пока он шёл до круглосуточного продуктового с тканевой сумкой через плечо. В наушниках снова играла любимая музыка, а в руке по-привычному была зажжённая сигарета. Фрэнк пытался анализировать свои действия, задумываясь о том, правильно ли он поступает.

В маленьком магазине возле дома семьи Айеро сейчас почти никого не было. По телевизору напротив кассы шла передача о лотереях, а кассовый аппарат иногда тихо пищал, когда кто-то покупал себе ужин. Фрэнк быстро набрал продуктов в корзину, не забыв про свежий номер любимого журнала своей матери и, оплатив, пошёл домой, тихо ступая, чтобы не разбудить родителей. Продукты он оставил на разделочном столе, а сам лёг на скрипучий диван в зале, заснув под тихие звуки новостей, шедших по федеральному каналу. Он ещё долго пытался выяснить, хочет ли он увидеть Джерарда снова, но остановился на том, что подумает об этом на более трезвую голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunrise avenue – fairytale gone bad  
> sunny day real estate – disappear  
> pencey prep – yesterday (вольный перевод строчек из песни)


	3. Chapter 3

С восходом солнца в комнату начали просачиваться первые лучи, пронизывающие насквозь кружевные занавески на старых деревянных оконных рамах. Яркий свет бил в глаза, заставляя щуриться и прикрывать лицо татуированной кистью. Сквозь щели дул свежий ветер, принося с собой сладкий запах скошенной травы и цветов в саду. Родители ещё спали, да и на улице не было слышно детских вскриков и всплесков бассейна. Подростки не звенели велосипедами, а парни постарше не гремели скейтами по асфальту. Где-то далеко можно было услышать лишь винтажные проезжающие машины или шлёпающие сланцы парочек, возвращавшихся с ночной прогулки по пляжу. 

С трудом подняв веки, Фрэнк сладко потянулся, расправляя плечи и разминая затёкшие мышцы, которые отдавали неприятным шипением во всём теле. Казалось, что в самые маленькие ранки налили лимонного сока или кто-то пытался вылечить порезы противным лекарством, а грудь неприятно саднило. Парень поднялся со скрипучего дивана и подошёл к светло-ореховому окну. Свежие белые простыни, пропитанные запахом морской воды, развевались на толстой верёвке, натянутой между двух яблонь. Вдалеке пели утренние птицы, а на небе цвета спелого персика уже виднелись тонкие полосы от самолётов. Шумно вздохнув, он задёрнул занавески, купленные его мамой в Канаде на зимней ярмарке, и пошёл в ванную, находившуюся рядом с его комнатой. Скрипучая дверь негромко хлопнула, всё же разбудив всех в семействе Айеро.

Парень скинул свою грязную одежду в пластиковую корзинку для белья, смяв её в один большой ком, и залез в кабинку, переступая с ноги на ногу на ледяном полу. Холодный душ освежал, смывая остатки переживаний вчерашнего концерта и настраивая на новый рабочий день. Мочалка немного грубо тёрла кожу, оставляя после себя красные следы с пеной, которые тут же смывали вместе с собой тонкие струи. Фрэнк намыливал свои короткие волосы, напевая песни _queen_ и втирая ментоловый шампунь в кожу головы. Он снова вспоминал прошедший день, думая о том, что они всё-таки очень круто выступили и это нужно будет обязательно повторить и собраться на репетиции в пятницу после работы. 

В комнате Фрэнка как всегда был беспорядок. Джинсы и майки вываливались из деревянного шкафа, а на полу стояли пустые банки из-под холодного чая и колы. На столе возле компьютера была гора записей и грязных кружек, которые он уже давно обещал матери помыть, однако с каждым днём керамических чашек с чёрной гущей на дне становилось только больше. Но сейчас беспорядок мало волновал парня, поэтому он быстро натянул на себя чистую выглаженную майку и влез в свободные брюки, больше похожие на спортивные.

С лестницы уже был слышен приятный запах поджаренного хлеба и домашнего чая с молоком. Мать Фрэнка уже давно встала и готовила завтрак любимому сыну. Хоть он давно уже и вырос, она не могла отказать себе в том, чтобы лишний раз не собрать ему обед на работу или погладить его одежду. Линда поставила на круглый столик с клетчатой скатертью тарелку с тостами и две кружки с чаем, как только её сын спустился с лестницы, пытаясь просушить волосы полотенцем.

— Доброе утро, — пробубнил Фрэнк своим родителям, сев за стол.

Отец парня по-обычному сидел в кресле, читая газету и изредка отвлекаясь на экран маленького телевизора, стоявшего на невысоком холодильнике. Седина уже появлялась на его висках, делая мужчину гораздо солиднее, нежели он был на самом деле.

— Ты опять поздно вернулся, — заметил он, убрав газету от лица. Фрэнк уже было ожидал града нотаций, но, к удивлению, родители не стали его ругать. — Как всё прошло? Наркотики не предлагали? — с какой-то усмешкой задал он этот вопрос.

— Ну, мы неплохо отыграли. Думаю, в следующий раз придёт ещё больше людей. И нет, наркотики не предлагали, — ответил парень, немного шумно хлюпая чаем. Его мать тихо наблюдала за их диалогом, вспоминая прошлое, когда маленький Фрэнки впервые взял гитару в руки и сказал, что станет музыкантом. Так и произошло, и родители безмерно гордились сыном.

***

Дорога на работу заняла меньше времени, чем это бывает обычно. По пустым улицам иногда проезжали велосипедисты с привязанными к рулю корзинками. Кто-то из них покуривал сигарету, пытаясь держать равновесие одной рукой. Фрэнк завидовал им. Ему бы сейчас так же хотелось вытащить свой велик или скейт из гаража и прокатиться по пустой трассе, не думая о работе и учёбе. В пустом кафе было тихо и спокойно. Первое, что сделал парень, зайдя внутрь – включил старый проигрыватель и перевернул тёмно-зелёную табличку _open_ на двери. Лампы постепенно загорались, наполняя помещение тёплым светом после нажатия на выключатель.

Протерев столы, Фрэнк начал переносить тяжёлые коробки с соком и питьевой водой, как вдруг услышал лёгкий звон бамбуковых колокольчиков на двери. Первый посетитель пришёл точно ко времени открытия.

— Извините, но мы ещё не до конца открылись, — сказал парень, поворачиваясь в сторону входа и вскидывая на мгновение удивлённо брови, ещё сильнее прижав деревянный поддон к себе. В дверях, залитых утренним солнцем, стоял Джерард с глупой улыбкой на лице. — А, это Вы... доброе утро, подождите пару минут, мне нужно расставить это всё по полкам.

— Может, тебе помочь? — парень быстрым шагом подошёл ближе и взял ещё один деревянный поддон с пола, немного подкинув его в руках — Куда его нести?

— Эм, да вот сюда. За стойку. Спасибо, — Фрэнк встал за свой стол бариста, надев свой выцветший красный фартук, выстиранные швы которого уже были перештопаны по несколько раз. Он размял плечи и привычно подошёл к кассовому аппарату, готовый пробить заказ.

— Холодный латте, — нарочито неправильно поставив ударение в последнем слове, сказал парень. Он не стал отходить за столик, оставшись за высоким деревянным стулом возле стойки.

— С Вас четыре бакса, — парень взял маркер, чтобы подписать стакан, но остановился и хмыкнул. — Джерард через _е_ , да?

— А я думал, мне положен бесплатный кофе за помощь... — наигранно вздохнул посеититель, всё-таки достав мелочь из кармана.

— Бесплатный кофе только для тех, кто правильно говорит _латте_ , — подмигнул Фрэнк, пересчитав мелочь и сложив её в кассу. — Могу предложить Вам конфетку, — юноша достал из небольшой вазочки мятный леденец и положил перед Джерардом, отойдя к кофемашине.

— Мне понравился ваш концерт, — завёл разговор парень, смотря на то, как Фрэнк сосредоточился на процессе взбивания густой молочной пенки. Он не обратил внимания, продолжая стоять спиной к гостю. — Особенно последняя песня. Как там... Эм, кхм... — Джерард начал отбивать ритм песни по столешнице, пытаясь вспомнить строчки из припева.

Фрэнк поставил одноразовый стаканчик, плотно закрытый крышкой, и подал небольшой пакетик с сахаром. Он немного смутился тому, что парень запомнил эту песню, которая, по сути, и была ему посвящена, и как-то даже замялся прежде, чем ответить.

— Там немного по-другому поётся... Но у Вас всё равно неплохо получается, — Фрэнк напел начало песни, протирая столешницу от пролитого молока. — Как-то так, да.

Джерард тепло улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и молча отпил горячий кофе, который должен был привести его в чувства перед началом рабочего дня. В заведение уже начали приходить постоянные утренние посетители, которые всегда были рады поболтать с _Фрэнки_. В основном это были милые женщины сорока лет, которые говорили о своих детях, пока парень заворачивал тёплые булочки со шпинатом в бумажные пакеты и заклеивал их фирменной наклейкой. Он мило улыбался, стараясь поддержать короткий диалог, то кивая, то тихо посмеиваясь. Казалось, что бариста правда интересно, как дети в очередной раз разрисовали тётушке Мэй всю кухню цветными маркерами и рассыпали муку на только помытый пол. Парень желал посетителям удачного дня и мило махал рукой, провожая любимых посетителей. Джерард всё это время наблюдал за Фрэнком, иногда ухмыляясь особенно глупым, по его мнению, историям. Их разговор с бариста завязался как-то сам собой: по телевизору показывали передачу со сводкой утренних новостей перед многочасовым марафоном нового сериала, недавно вышедшего в прокат. Брюнет тяжело вздохнул, смотря на сюжеты о воровстве и беспределе в небольшом городе, и как-то грустно спросил:

— И часто здесь так?

— Ну, бывает, — ответил Фрэнк, готовя кофе для других клиентов. — А Вы не местный, да?

— Да вот, пришлось переехать пару месяцев назад... и давай на _ты_ , хорошо? Не думаю, что у нас такая большая разница в возрасте.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами парень, отдавая заказ и садясь напротив Джерарда. — Пару месяцев назад, говоришь? Получается, ты ещё не видел...

— Что не видел? 

— Хах, ну приходи вечером на пляж, я тебе покажу, — немного загадочно произносит Фрэнк, смотря на старые настенные часы. — Тебе на работу не надо, кстати?

Джерард повернул голову в сторону настольных часов, слегка прищурившись.

— Твою мать! — парень соскочил с высокого стула, быстро направляясь в сторону двери, чуть было не поскользнувшись на влажном полу и, попрощавшись с Фрэнком, побежал в сторону офисных зданий через дорогу.

Фрэнк тихо усмехнулся, держа в руках вспениватель для молока, и приступил к следующему заказу для миссис Энн из книжного киоска за углом. Он подумал, что этот диалог мог бы положить начало их с Джерардом дружбе, потому что этот странный парень привлекал внимание с каждым разом всё сильнее, и Айеро действительно уже хотел найти нового знакомого на _АйСиКью_ и просто поболтать.

***

Из-за невыносимой жары в кофейне почти не было покупателей, поэтому директор просто решил отпустить скучающего Фрэнка пораньше, пока он не начал пересчитывать зубочистки по пятому кругу. Он был добрым мужчиной и часто уступал парню, не ругая его за пролитое молоко и не протёртую на листьях фикуса пыль. Так что сейчас Фрэнк сидел на берегу, поставив рядом с собой потрёпанные чёрные кеды и опустив ноги в тёплую морскую воду. Закат волшебным образом переливался на горизонте, отражаясь от голубых волн и слегка поблёскивая, словно жемчужины на картинах времен Ренессанса. 

— Вот ты где, — услышал парень, когда его плеча робко коснулась рука Джерарда. 

— О, привет. Присаживайся, — он затушил сигарету, оставив бычок в песке, и пододвинулся ближе к линии берега. 

— Ты решил показать мне закат? Фрэнк, мне двадцать четыре, я знаю, что такое солнце, — пробубнил Джерард, всё же садясь рядом с приятелем.

— Закат – это дополнение. Просто потерпи, блин. 

Фрэнк взглянул на небольшой дисплей своей раскладушки, сверяя время, и уставился вдаль. Он хотел было что-то спросить у парня, сидящего рядом с ним, но слова застревали где-то на этапе формирования мысли, поэтому он лишь опёрся двумя руками позади себя на песок и посмотрел на Джерарда. В закатных лучах калифорнийского солнца он выглядел ещё красивее, его тёплые карие глаза, подведённые чёрным карандашом, с интересом смотрели на волны, разбивающиеся о берег. Недалеко от них стояла компания сёрферов, пытающихся поймать пенистые волны, но сегодня море было тихим и не спешило накрывать ребят с головой, пытаясь утащить на дно.

— Вот, смотри! — воскликнул Фрэнк, как только солнце практически скрылось за горизонтом. Там, чуть поодаль от песчаной полосы, вода начинала светиться яркими голубыми вспышками.

— Что это за херня? — выругался Уэй, удивлённо раскрыв глаза и сморгнув несколько раз.

— Ну, я точно не знаю, но вроде это называется планктон.

Фрэнк провёл рукой по влажному песку, смотря на сотни ярко-голубых всплесков света. Он поднялся на ноги и закатал джинсы, чтобы уже через секунду войти в воду и увидеть такие же вспышки рядом с собой. Джерард лишь заворожённо смотрел на ночной пейзаж, который он никогда не смог бы увидеть в Нью-Джерси, и глупо улыбался, понимая, что этот парень из местной рок-группы впервые за многое время заставил его хоть что-то почувствовать, наполнив сердце неописуемым теплом. Брюнет встал с влажного песка и также зашёл в воду, вырисовывая в воде круги бледными ступнями. Их с Фрэнком обувь и вещи остались на берегу, так что они могли не переживать за их сохранность и наслаждаться тёплой после жаркого дня водой.

— Догоняй, — вдруг воскликнул Фрэнк, начав бежать в сторону старого пирса с рыболовными сетями. Его босые ноги звонко шлёпали по воде, оставляя за собой бирюзовые следы, которые сразу же смывались слабыми волнами. 

— Эй, подожди! — кричал запыханный Джерард, пытаясь догнать подростка, иногда всё же цепляя его за края футболки и чуть не наступая на пятки. Он почти сразу выдохся, но не сдавался, чтобы его не приняли за какого-то там слабака.

Фрэнк быстро бежал по влажному пирсу, пытаясь оторваться от уже раскрасневшегося Джерарда. Парень понимал, что его сейчас догонят, поэтому, сильнее разогнавшись, прыгнул бомбочкой в воду, выныривая спустя секунды. Он удерживался на воде, звонко смеясь и создавая ярко-бирюзовые всплески каждый раз, когда руки ударяли по воде. 

— Ты сумасшедший, блять, Фрэнк! — говорил Джерард, смеясь на пирсе. Он был так счастлив в тот момент. Казалось, что жизнь приобретала краски. Он сменил так много масок в своей жизни, пытаясь понять, кем он является на самом деле, что, наверное, и не заметил каких-то мелочей. Видимо, чтобы понять это, ему пришлось бросить людей, которые вечно делали ему больно, и купить кофе у подростка, который сейчас по-дебильному пытался выплыть из воды в прилипшей к телу футболке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cavetown — peachy


End file.
